Sourire
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: C'est extraordinaire que de pouvoir étirer les lèvres de cette façon sans même le vouloir, sans même le souhaiter. C'est extraordinaire que de pouvoir être réellement heureux, tout comme il l'est la plupart du temps.


**Titre: **_Sourire_**  
Genre: **_Romance ou amitié (dépendant du lecteur), un peu d'humour, tranches de vie._**  
Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Switch et Bossun, puis éventuellement Himeko._**  
**

**Note: **_Mon premier OS yaoi du fandom! Par conséquent, le premier du fandom francophone! Ça mérite une célébration, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_Voilà mon deuxième couple préféré et celui qui m'inspire étonnamment le plus: Switch/Bossun. Tout n'est que suggéré, et on pourrait même considéré qu'il ne s'agit pas véritablement d'amour, c'est à votre convenance. Sachez toutefois que je suis partie avec l'idée de faire de la romance (de ce côté-là, c'est un peu raté, mais bon, c'est la faute à Switch!), donc il n'est pas exagéré d'en voir. Une dernière chose aussi, c'est écrit du point de vue de Switch (ça devient évident, mais bon, juste pour être sûrs)._

_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Un sourire.

C'est une chose que j'ai depuis longtemps oubliée comment produire. Un simple sourire, qui exprime la joie de vivre; pour moi, c'est complètement hors de portée.

Pourtant, _lui_ y arrive. C'est extraordinaire que de pouvoir étirer les lèvres de cette façon sans même le vouloir, sans même le souhaiter. C'est extraordinaire que de pouvoir être _réellement_ heureux, tout comme il l'est la plupart du temps. Je ne dis pas que je ne connais pas la joie, mais quand je me compare à lui, il me semble que mon propre bonheur ne fait pas le poids. Il est beaucoup trop fade, beaucoup trop lourd aussi. Le sien est aussi léger qu'une plume.

Quand il ne sourit pas, son visage exprime d'autres émotions : la peur, la colère, l'embarras, la tristesse. J'ai vu toutes les émotions humainement possibles traverser son visage plusieurs fois. On dit que lorsqu'une personne est très expressive, on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Dans ce cas, Bossun est un livre complètement exposé à mon regard. Un livre plus ouvert qu'il est humainement possible de l'être.

Je comprends beaucoup de choses, mais il y en a une que je ne comprendrai jamais : son sourire. Et l'effet qu'il a sur moi.

Des fois, je crois que je suis jaloux. Il peut exprimer des émotions que j'arrive à peine à ressentir. Il arrive à rester naturel, alors que tout en moi est artificiel.

D'autres fois, je pense que je l'admire. Il y a peu de gens qui peuvent apprécier la vie autant que lui. Lui aussi a vécu des épreuves, mais elles l'ont rendue plus fort encore.

À d'autres moments, je me dis qu'il s'agit de toute autre chose. Un sentiment plus intense, plus poignant. Cependant, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'arrive jamais à mettre le mot dessus. Je suis un livre complètement fermé : moi-même n'arrive pas à me lire.

Néanmoins, je le sais mieux que quiconque : même s'il n'y a aucun mot pour ce que je ressens, il s'agit d'une sensation. D'une émotion. Quand il sourit, je suis heureux. Quelque part dans mon raisonnement, je finis toujours par me dire que c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte réellement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Switch? Tu as mal quelque part?

Je me retourne vers le visage de Bossun : j'y lis de l'inquiétude. Avais-je l'air de souffrir? Moi qui suis pourtant un livre fermé, avais-je une quelconque expression?

- Aah, comme d'habitude, c'est impossible de lire ton visage!

_«Ha ha ha, c'est toi qui est trop simplet, Bossun.»_ Que je réponds avec mon ordinateur.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le voilà fâché. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien un instant, profitant de ce trop-plein d'émotion qu'il est. Il se calme peu à peu et un sourire prend place sur son visage. J'admire son manque de rancune. J'avoue que c'est en partie dû au fait qu'il reçoit souvent des insultes, mais tout de même, c'est impressionnant qu'il puisse changer si rapidement d'émotions.

Bossun s'installe juste derrière ma chaise et se penche sur mon épaule. Je sens ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il me demande avec une véritable curiosité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_«Je regarde pour la cinquante-et-unième fois le dernier concert de Momoka.»_

- Cinquante-et-une? Tu as compté?

Je sens de la surprise dans son ton, mais surtout de l'incrédulité.

_«Évidemment! Un vrai fan tient toujours compte de ses visionnages! Plus il y en a et plus c'est important de compter!»_

- Si tu le dis, qu'il me répond d'un air peu convaincu.

Je le sens se relever et retourner sur son tatami, où il se couche. Himeko n'est pas avec nous, aujourd'hui. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, je tourne le regard vers mon ami, qui a l'air plus emmerdé que jamais. Même la pile de feuilles pour origami reste intouchée devant lui. Mon attention se porte à nouveau sur mon écran, mais au bout d'un moment, j'entends un ronflement.

Mes yeux se portent à nouveau sur Bossun, qui s'est endormi, en boule sur les tatamis. Un véritable enfant. J'arrête la vidéo et me relève. À pas de loup, je traverse la pièce et m'agenouille devant le chef du Sket Dan. Je fixe son visage un moment, farfouillant dans mon propre cerveau pour comprendre ce que je ressens au juste.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main se lève lentement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se pose doucement sur ses cheveux. Je prends le temps de bien sentir la texture sans pour autant prendre le risque de le réveiller. Ma tête penche de plus en plus sur le côté, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le même angle que son visage. Je me demande un instant ce que je fais, puis rejette cette réflexion pour l'instant.

Ses joues se contractent légèrement, signe qu'il se réveille. Je ne bouge pas avant qu'il ait ouvert les yeux. Il me fixe, puis me dit, d'un ton encore ensommeillé :

- Switch, tu souris...

Surpris, je porte la main qui était sur la tête de Bossun à ma bouche. Je la parcours de mes doigts et sens une toute petite courbure. Il a raison, je suis en train de sourire, bien que très légèrement! Il me fait son plus beau sourire et ajoute tout bas :

- J'aime ton sourire, Switch.

Puis ses paupières retombent et il replonge dans le sommeil. Un peu sonné, je me relève et retourne devant mon écran, que je fixe sans rien faire. J'essaie de réfléchir, mais n'y arrive pas très bien. J'ai souri. C'est tout ce que je peux comprendre pour l'instant. Moi qui m'en croyais incapable, j'ai souri sans même le vouloir.

Mécaniquement, je démarre la vidéo et fixe Momoka. Elle est mon idole, mais malgré tout, elle n'a jamais réussi à me faire sourire de cette façon. C'est Bossun qui y est arrivé. Comment? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis simplement senti heureux.

~xxx~

- Himeko, tu le croiras jamais! J'ai fait un rêve tellement bizarre hier!

- Vas-y, vas-y, raconte!

Je regarde mes deux amis parler. Aujourd'hui, Himeko est bien présente et plus en forme que jamais. Bossun aussi semble tout excité de raconter son rêve.

- Eh bien, hier, je me suis endormi ici...

- Encore? Si jamais on avait eu une requête?

- T'étais même pas là hier! T'es mal placée pour me faire la morale!

- Quoi? T'es qu'un paresseux, pourquoi tu retournes pas dans la jungle?

Je décide d'intervenir, avant que tout tourne au vinaigre :

_«Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Bossun, raconte plutôt ton rêve. Je suis très intéressé.»_

Il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge, je veux réellement savoir ce qu'il a à dire. Cela fonctionne aussi exactement comme je le voulais, c'est-à-dire que Bossun redevient tout excité et se met à me raconter, en me regardant _moi _:

- Justement, c'était à propos de toi, Switch. J'ai rêvé que tu souriais!

- Ce Switch, sourire? Impossible! Rajoute d'une voix surprise Himeko.

- Mais si, je t'assure, rétorque-t-il en tournant son attention vers la blonde, il souriait! Bon, c'était un tout petit sourire, mais quand même!

Je souris intérieurement et argumente :

_«Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bossun.»_

- Je sais, qu'il me fait avec une moue déçue, mais ça avait l'air tellement réaliste. Je te jure, tu aurais dû te voir! Ça t'allait bien en plus! T'avais l'air d'un ange!

Bossun, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il vient de dire, rougit et affiche sa mine embarrassée. Pour ma part, une drôle de sensation envahit mon cœur, alors que je décide de fixer mon écran. Je ne comprends pas très bien, mais une chose est certaine : je suis bien. C'est peut-être vraiment tout ce qui compte, plus que d'en comprendre la source.

Lorsque je tourne de nouveau le regard vers mon meilleur ami, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me demande un moment quelle est la cause de ce changement rapide d'émotions, mais mon interrogation est vite répondue par sa réplique, lancée sur un ton de défi :

- Et donc, j'ai décidé que j'allais te forcer à sourire. Himeko, fait-il en se tournant vers notre amie, aide-moi! On va faire des blagues jusqu'à ce que Switch puisse plus se retenir, okay?

- Parfait, Bossun! Je suis prête!

Je fixe mes deux amis un instant, interloqué, puis décide d'entrer dans leur jeu :

_«Vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous n'y arriverez jamais! (lol)»_

C'est ainsi que le reste de la journée est dédiée à me faire sourire. Au bout du compte, le projet est vain. Mes deux amis le réalisent rapidement, mais continuent leurs blagues avec la même vigueur. Pour ma part, je ne peux m'empêcher de les taquiner tout au long de leurs efforts.

Bossun n'aurait qu'à rester lui-même pour me faire sourire. Peut-être qu'un jour je le lui dirai. Pour l'instant, ce sera mon secret.


End file.
